


Babble

by h00ligan



Series: Amareyes #writeLGBTQ [9]
Category: Champions (Comics), Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h00ligan/pseuds/h00ligan
Summary: Amadeus gets tongue-tied in the lab. Robbie's the only one who can talk him through it.Part 9 of Amareyes #WriteLGBTQ: irrational





	Babble

Robbie sat on an empty lab desk at the back of the room. "You know. My chemistry teacher always told us to have a mouth cover on if we weren't working over a fume hood."

"Yeah, well your lab teacher isn't the eighth-smartest person in the world."

"Multiple kinds of smart, and one of them includes lab safety."

"He taught a bunch of high schoolers. 'Lab safety' also includes actively trying to stop kids from  _eating lye_. I know how to work in a lab. I'm  _totally awesome_."

"You need a new catch phrase."

"Come on. It's copyri--Oh,  _shit_." Amadeus exclaimed as he bumped into an Erlenmeyer flask holding a different liquid and it came in contact with the boiling beaker, producing a lilac powder that fell all over Amadeus, getting on his skin and in his lungs as he tried to cough it out.

"Amadeus!" Robbie got a mask and goggles out of a drawer and pulled him to the opposite corner of the lab where the shower and eyewash station were, rinsing the liquid off and then making him gurgle the water to get whatever was left in his mouth out. There didn't seem to be corrosion, but he didn't even know what Amadeus was making. "Are you okay?" 

"toay wesm," he replied with a grin, until he realized what he had just said weren't even  _words_. "Rai?"

Robbie took the lab gear and Amadeus' coat off when they were in the hall. No, Amadeus wasn't great with lab safety. He didn't have a mask or goggles or gloves, but he  _did_ have a lab coat, only because he liked how funny he looked as a giant hulking man struggling to fit into his lab coat. "What were you making?"

"ue owr," he mumbled. Thankfully, because of his at least passing listening to Amadeus' projects, he got the gist.

"Muting powder?" Amadeus nodded miserably. "How long is it supposed to last?"

"ur ur."

"Four hours?" another nod. "Do you want to go home and work on some notes while it wears off?"

"ih y?"

"Of course, with me. Who else would take such a miserable lout?"

The drive home was quiet because Amadeus could only talk in strange, incomprehensible, syllables. It was really strange, being able to listen to music with Amadeus in the car. Usually the drives were full of discussion, so much so that they never really talked about their tastes in music or fought over the radio stations. Amadeus made a bit of a face at the EDM blasting in the car, but there wasn't really a way for him to communicate what he'd rather listen to, so he put up with it until they pulled in. "A?"

"Gabe's at the after-school program today. Just take a nap and you'll feel better."

"oo?" He asked, pointing at his stomach.

"I don't want whatever's left in your mouth and esophagus to get into your stomach. You just have to wait a few hours." 

Robbie led Amadeus to their bed in the apartment and tucked him in. "Let me know when you're rational," he said, kissing his cheek goodnight and drawing the curtains closed.


End file.
